Flotilla "Demonic"
Approved by the CPRS 1 Devastator Mk. II Super Star Destroyer "Death's Eye" (Super 25 Km) Second Faction SSD - NPC Kommandant Sentris * 313 X-7 Ion/Plasma Turrets (fire-linked in groups of 10) * 3,000 Z-2.9 Particle Accelerator Cannon(fire-linked in groups of 10) * 200 Duel MIL Missile Tubes Turrets, 50 reloads * 350 Dual Kochev Missiles Pods , 75 reloads, * 250 Flechette Torpedo Launchers, 50 reloads * 250 Point-Defense Flak cannons * 250 Point-Defense Laser cannons * 50 Kamikaze-Class Mines Launchers * 100 Phylon Transport Q7 tractor beam projectors, Heavy - Starfighter Complement (Onboard the "Death's Eye") o 1,000 Death's Dragoons (Elite) o 36 Culex-class Assault Bomber o 36 Imperial Raiders 1 Géant Destroyer "Mephistopheles" (Heavy 4 Km) -NPC Cpt. Sentris * 260 Heavy Quad Turbolasers * 200 Heavy Ion Cannons * 160 Z-2.9 Particle Accelerator Cannons * 22 X-7 Ion/Plasma Turrets * 100 Assault Concussion Missile Tubes (20 Missiles each) * 100 Kochev Missile Tubes (20 missiles each) * 400 Point-defense Gatling cannons 1 Kaltenstahl Battleship "Moloch" (Heavy 4 Km) -NPC Commander Eeli * 10 X-7 Ion/Plasma Turret * 200 Z-2.9 Particle Accelerator Cannons * 100 Quad Turbolaser Cannons * 50 200mm Mass Driver Cannons * 50 Ion Cannons * 10 Long Ranger Turbolasers * 10 MIL/MILE Missile launchers (50 missiles each) * 10 Kochev Missile tubes (50 missiles each) * 10 Assault Concussion Missile tubes (50 missiles each) * 50 Sciame Multi-Purpose Missile launchers (50 missiles each) *300 Point Defense Laser cannons *20 Q7 Tractor beams * 1 Gravity Well Projector 1 IJSMP-100x Cruiser "Vepar" (Medium 1 Km) -NPC Commander Jennes * 2 HS-1 "Armageddon" Gatling Plasma Cannons * 10 30mm Point Defense Cannons 2 SV50 Warships "Abaddon" and "Malphas"(Medium 1 Km) -NPC Commander Haliph "Abaddon" -NPC Sub-Commander Genarica "Malphas" * 3 1,000mm Mass Driver Cannons (fixed forward) * 40 Z-2.9 Particle Accelerator Cannons * 40 Double Turbolaser Batteries * 20 Heavy Ion Cannons * 50 Variety Missile tubes (can fire Assault Concussion, Concussion, Kochev, Sciame, MIL, MILE and Proton Torpedoes.) Missiles/Torpedoes each * 100 SST 1 Necromancer-Class Star Cruiser "Sonneillon"(Medium .8 Km) -NPC Commander Vendarr * 2 Double Barreled Turbolaser Batteries (1 Dorsal and 1 Ventral on the bow of the ship) * 7 Triple Barreled Heavy Turbolaser Batteries (2 Dorsal and 5 Ventral) * 2 Double Barreled Medium Turbolaser Batteries (1 Dorsal and 1 Ventral) * 2 Sextuplet barreled flak cannons (1 Dorsal 1 Ventral, mounted on the rear of the Medium Turbolaser Batteries) * 4 Single Barreled Light Turbolaser Batteries (2 Dorsal 2 Ventral) * 14 Concussion Missile Tubes (10 Missiles Each) * 14 Kochev Missile Pods (10 Missiles Each) 2 Liberator-class Cruisers "Vetis" and "Verin" (Light .495 Km) Refitted * 48 Z-2.9 Particle Accelerator Cannons (24 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries worth) * 20 Ion Cannons 3 TITAN Support Frigates "Crocell” , “Charon” and "Cresil" (Support .1Km) *4 Z-2.9 Particle Accelerator Cannons *4 Dual Laser Cannons *2 Missile Tubes (fires a variety of missiles) missiles each *6 Sciame Multi-Purpose Missile tubes (for fighter defense) missiles each 60 TIE/a Arrows 12 Miy'Til Fighters - Piloted by 12 NPC Generals Category:Military Organizations